Gauntlet of Ataraxia
The Gauntlet of Ataraxia was a powerful and dangerous gauntlet styled weapon featured in the Zombies mode of Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising, as well as The Hands of Destiny saga of the Roach Chronicles and later The Greatest Threat of All. It was designed to resurrect anyone or anything when all three of its power cores are active. It also has the ability to control anyone resurrected by the gauntlet, granting them light purple eyes to signify that they're under control of the gauntlet. Is is later revealed in The Greatest Threat of All that the Gauntlet of Ataraxia was a prototype model designed by Ataraxia in order to help finalize the Infinity Gauntlet. It is also revealed that the gauntlet housed the purple Power Stone, which was key in powering the gauntlet itself. History At some point in time, an ancient evil known as Ataraxia forged the gauntlet to help in his bid to rule the universe. However, he was defeated and was casted into the darkest and deepest parts of the universe. The gauntlet was disassembled, with the three power cores being brought to various locations around the Milky Way Galaxy, while the main gauntlet was lost within the Mines of Despair on Fidea VI. ''Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising'' During the Human-Alien Conflict, Coil Arms Division member Colonel Amsel Caligari was tasked by General Tom McPhillian with finding and reconstructing the weapon in order to resurrect McPhillian if he was to ever perish by the hands of his enemies, promising Caligari with a large sum of money. On April 11th, 2254, McPhillian was ultimately killed by Brian Thompson via the collapse of the Mines of Despair. With the use of an implanted tracker within McPhillian, Caligari and his men set out to the mines in order to recover his body after the departure of the heroes. After fighting their way through the collapsed mine against surviving zombies, they were able to recover both McPhillian and Brian's bodies. On the way out, Caligari discovered the main part of gauntlet and brought it back with him. While studying the weapon, Caligari was able to trigger the "control" functionality of the gauntlet and used it to control an army of zombies, where he began to plan out his master plan. Several months later in September, with his plan now in the works, Caligari's first priorty to his grand scheme was to acquire the three power cores that power to the gauntlet. To do this, he planned to have the remaining members of the Galactic Council of Alliances that took down the Coil Arms Division's main operations during the Human-Alien Conflict to find and secure the power cores for him by blackmailing them. With his gauntlet-controlled zombies, he ordered them to attack President John Barstow's escort convoy that was escorting him to a safehouse on Luna. There, Caligari personally captures "Athena", Captain Alain Bourden, Jack McMack, scientist Ben Crawford and President John Barstow, bringing them to the Coil Arms Division safehouse located at Planet XIV. There, he explains that he will kill the president if the other four do not recover the three power cores for the Gauntlet of Ataraxia before the end of the week. He also tells them that if they even attempt to inform the rest of the Galactic Council of Alliances of their plans, he will execute the president. Caligari then reveals to the heroes the locations of each of the cores, saying that the areas that hold them are more than likely still overrun by zombies from the original outbreaks. With this intel, the heroes depart to secure the three cores. They first travel to an old temple located on the world of Vordania, where, after a series of trials and fighting, are able to obtain the core. They proceed to return to Earth, where they infiltrate an abandoned oil rig that was built directly on top of an underwater tomb. Within the tomb, they manage to recover the second core. The group then travels to the world of New Tainos, where they infiltrate an ElassiT' military complex, which houses the third and final core within a vault. With all three power cores, the team is ordered by Caligari to do him a favor; they are to help clear out the abandoned Coil Arms Division FOB on New Pomerania, which was overrun by zombies that they were trying to create. He also informs them that it was also where the exchange is to happen. Arriving at the planet, they fight through the base until they find Caligari with the president. After doing the exchange, Caligari fully completes the Gauntlet of Ataraxia, where he demonstates its power by zapping a table containing a corpse that is covered by a blanket. The figure then sits up, revealing to be none other than their deceased friend Brian. Caligari then uses the gauntlet to brainwash Brian into "Blackjack", ordering him to deal with the heroes as he retreats. As Brian arose from the table with glowing light purple eyes and a modified battle axe, he puts on a metal mask with eyeholes and charges the heroes, who try to reason with him, but to no avail, forcing them into battle. However, the heroes are able to defeat the brainwashed Brian, but sadly kills him in the process, but not before Brian tells them that Caligari was planning to use the gauntlet to resurrect McPhillian before dying of his wounds. On September 29th, the heroes finally locate Caligari, who has retreated to the Coil Arms Division safehouse back on Planet XIV, where the body of McPhillian was located. The team assaults the facility, battling through zombies that were created by Caligari with the use of the gauntlet. Working their way through the facility, they manage to confront Caligari on the roof of the facility during a massive thunder and lightning storm. There, he uses the gauntlet to finally resurrect McPhillian, much to the four's horror. Caligari then gives the gauntlet to his resurrected leader, saying he has fufilled his duties and requests for the promise of money for his role in his resurrection. However, McPhillian reveals he has no intentions of paying Caligari the money, saying that he has outlived his usefulness to him before striking him dead with the gauntlet. McPhillian then turns to the heroes, saying it was time to finish what was started back at the Mines of Despair before engaging them in a final battle. After a long brutal battle, McPhillian manages to once again get the upper hand in his fight. As the storm above them raged on, McPhillian explained to them that he will be able to use the gauntlet to revive his organization, destroy both sides of the war, and take over the universe before laughing and raising the gauntlet in the air. Bourden then informs him that the war was long over, much to McPhillian's surprise. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning strikes, striking the gauntlet, electrocuting McPhillian while shattering the ancient weapon into pieces. The Hands of Destiny Fall of Destiny Despite the gauntlet's destruction, Xarcoh, the Soulless of Roach, would use the Lamp of Destiny to summon and re-create the Gauntlet of Ataraxia after stealing the lamp from Patrick West, Jacob Roberts, Daniela Knight, and Samantha Maxis at the Catacombs of Destiny. Xarcoh explains the purpose of the gauntlet, saying that it originates from another timeline set in the distant future. Xarcoh would then engage the heroes in a fight with the gauntlet. Xarcoh proved to be an efficient user of the gauntlet, utilizing its powers to his advantage. Eventually, Xarcoh is able to use the gauntlet to blast the heroes off of their feet. With the heroes weakened, Xarcoh explains he has fufilled his mission before teleporting away with the gauntlet and Lamp of Destiny in hand. The Final Struggle At the Temple of Terminus, Gruntijackal soon begins the ritual to become the Emperor of Destiny by first smashing the Lamp of Destiny into pieces, which causes the Dark Creation energies within the lamp to spew out into the room. Suddenly, an alarm goes off within the temple, alerting the three. Gruntijackal orders his generals to attend to the intrusion while he continues with the ritual. As Richtofen and Xarcoh seal off the ritual chamber, Xarcoh puts the Gauntlet of Ataraxia back onto his arm, saying to Richtofen that everything changes today. Xarcoh would continue to wield the gauntlet during the events of The Final Struggle, utilizing it in his and Richtofen's fight against the four heroes in Gruntijackal's chamber. After Xarcoh and Richtofen are defeated, Xarcoh discards the gauntlet and ultimately sacrifices himself with Richtofen to give Gruntijackal the last bit of energy needed to finish the ritual. As the heroes celebrate their victory following their battle over the Emperor of Destiny, the temple around them begins to collapse. This forces the heroes to flee from the temple and return to the balcony. Along the way, Patrick discovers the discarded Gauntlet of Ataraxia and picks it up. Upon reaching the balcony, the heroes discover that their helicopter fell with a chunk of the balcony. As the rest of the balcony collapses, the four heroes are sent falling down to the ground below. Patrick soon gets an idea and tells the others to bunch up. As the heroes cling onto Patrick, he raises the Gauntlet of Ataraxia into the air and begins to power it on. Soon enough, the ground approaches, and the four collide into the ground, ultimately dying as a result. However, the Gauntlet of Ataraxia soon finishes powering up in Patrick's hand and activates, ultimately resurrecting the four and healing them of their wounds. The four heroes soon rejoice over Patrick's actions before retreating into Higgins' bunker just as the rest of the temple's debris lands nearby. A few days later, the heroes return to Green Mountain with the Gauntlet of Ataraxia, where they find Higgins' body was now in the middle of a field as a result of the Emperor of Destiny's destruction. Using the gauntlet, Patrick resurrects and cures Higgins of his wounds. Parts The Gauntlet of Ataraxia is constructed with the use of a strong and powerful material capable of absorbing and handling the combined power of the three power cores of energy. When the weapon was original disassembled, there were four parts; the main gauntlet and the three power cores, each seperated around the galaxy to prevent them from ever falling into the wrong hands. Locations Each piece of the gauntlet was hidden around the galaxy at these locations; * Main Gauntlet - Mines of Despair, Fidea VI Mining Colony, Unexplored System * Power Core of Life - Ancient Temple, Vordania, Unexplored Region * Power Core of Control - Underwater Tomb, Indian Ocean, Earth, Sol System * Power Core of Rejuvenation - ElassiT' Military Complex, New Tainos, Banton System Powers The Gauntlet of Ataraxia is extremely powerful, being able to resurrect anyone or anything that the user desires. It also has the power to control those resurrected by the gauntlet, as well as those that are reanimated by other various means, forcing them to do the user's bidding. It also has the ability to shoot a beam of energy from the palm of the gauntlet, as demonstrated by McPhillian when he uses this feature to kill Caligari. When Xarcoh utilizes the Gauntlet of Ataraxia in The Hands of Destiny, he reveals more of the gauntlet's powers aside from resurrection, such as increased strength to the arm the gauntlet is on, as well as the ability to use each of the power cores' individual powers seperately. Users * Ataraxia (creator, K.I.A.) * Amsel Caligari (formerly, K.I.A.) * Tom McPhillian (formerly, K.I.A.) * Xarcoh (formerly, K.I.A.) * Patrick West (formerly) Gallery XarcohGauntletCGI.png|Xarcoh's CGI holding the Gauntlet of Ataraxia. Trivia * The Gauntlet of Ataraxia is similar to the Yin Blade, as both are used as a mean of resurrection. However, the Gauntlet of Ataraxia has much more features and abilities than the Yin Blade, though it is not as powerful in terms of sheer strength, as the Yin Blade is capable of tear the very fabric of reality just by swinging it. Category:Call of Duty: Eclipse Warfare II: Opposition Rising Melee Weapons Category:The Hands of Destiny Category:The Greatest Threat of All